Scrap book
by Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades
Summary: potongan cuplikan dari cerita yang mungkin akan ditulis
1. Blade of the Moon

A/N:Cerita dalam Judul Rencana adalah cerita2 yang belum pasti akan di lanjutakan dan baru dalam tahap perencanaan^^.

Chapter 1:

Kamen rider Blade x Sailor moon

2 tahun lalu

hujan sangat deras mengguyur pinggiran kota juuban

dua orang saling berhadapan di tengah badai tidak perduli sambaran petir yang telah menyambar pepohonan disekeliling mereka.

"semua undead telah tersegel,hanya kau yang tersisa…,Joker!"ujar satu dari dua orang tersebut

lawan bicaranya terlihat memasang kuda kuda

"kau dan aku…,kita berdua hanya mengerti satu dan lainnya melalui pertarungan!"jawabnya

"Henshin!" teriak pemuda pertama sambil menarik tuas di sabuknya

TURN UP!

di depannya muncul sebuah proyektil persegi berwarna biru dengan gambar kumbang ditengahnya,ia lalu berlari menuju proyektil itu dan sosoknya berubah menjadi sosok ksatria berbaju ziarah perak dan helm bertanduk satu dengan motif kumbang,dia telah berubah menjadi kamen rider blade.

"Henshin…." ujar lawan bicaranya dan sesaat kemudian dia berubah menjadi sosok ksatria hitam dengan mata berbentuk seperti hati berwarna merah,sesaat sebelum dia berubah lagi menjadi wujud monster berwarna hitam dan hijau ,ini adalah sosok Joker,Undead legendaries yang dikatakan akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia jika tersisa dalam battle fight sebagai peserta terakhir.

blade memukul wajah joker yang menagkis serangan itu dan balik menendang dada blade hingga ia jatuh terguling kebelakang,belum cukup dengan itu joker kembali menebas nya menggunakan pisau hijau miliknya dan blade pun kembali terjatuh

"grraaahhh!" erang joker sambil mengangkat pisau hijaunya

'…apa yang kulakukan?,dia bukan lagi Aikawa Hajime!,dia telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Joker!,dia hanya seekor Undead!,tidak lebih!,aku tidak akan kalah oleh makhluk ini!'

"hyaaaahhh!"blade berdiri dan menyiapkan blay rouzernya dan langsung menebas joker yang langsung berteriak kesakitan,darah hijau mengalir dari tempat blade menyayat nya

"belum,ini masih belum selesai!"ujar blade sambil kembali menebas joker diberbagai tempat,Joker membalas dengan mengayunkan pisau hijau nya kearah blade namun berhasil ia tangkis dan blade pun menendangnya sambil menahan serangan joker,serangan ini membuat joker terjatuh dan berusaha berdiri.

'sekarang!' piker blade,ia langsung mengambil tiga kartu dari blay rouser nya dan menggesknya

KICK!

THUNDER!

MACH!

LIGHTNING SONIC!

Kekuatan Halilintar mengalir ke kaki blade dan ia menghimpunnya hingga titik maksimum hingga seakan akan petir yang menerangi langit malam itu mengalir dan meminjamkan kekuatan padanya.

Joker yang masih terluka berusaha berdiri,namun saat dia berhasil berdiri semua telah terlambat karena blade telah melompat di udara dan melayangkan kaki kanannya ke tubuh joker dengan kecepatan yang tinggi (berkat kartu "Mach" yang meningkatkan kecepatan blade seketika).

"Aarrgh!"Joker kembali terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak pagar beton dibelakangnya yang juga hancur karena menerima hantaman benda yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

sesaat kemudian ia berdiri sempoyongan namun kembali terjatuh karena kehabisan tenaga

"A-amane,maaf…",ucap joker sebelum ia pingsan,sabuk nya terbuka menunjukkan symbol Joker didalamnya,blade lalu melemparkan kartu

"Common blank" kearah joker dan kartu itupun menyegel tubuh joker ke dalamnya sebelum kembali ke arah blade yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya yang pingsan kelelahan.

Juuban,dua tahun kemudian

Pagi hari telah tiba di kota ini,pagi hari yang cerah dan tenang,tidak dapat dibayangkan kalau di tempat ini sekitar empat tahun yang lalu terjadi peperangan besar antara umat manusia dan para undead yang disebut sebagai Battle Fight ke 2,dimana sebagai pengulangan dari battle fight pertama yang terjadi di bumi 10.000 tahun sebelumnya yang bertujuan untuk menenetukan ras manakah yang akan mendominasi bumi,53 pejuang terkuat dari perwakilan tiap ras bersaing dan saling bunuh demi menjadi penguasa bumi,hingga akhirnya undead manusia berhasil menang berkat kecerdasan dan kemampuan dalam menggunakan senjata melampaui seluruh rras yang lain,sehingga manusia pun menjadi raspaling dominan di bumi ini.

"Aku terlambat!" teriak seorang gadis smp sambil berlari di tengah kota juuban yang damai ini,suaranya yang keras membuat burung burung yang hinggap di pepohonan terbang karena takut

Usagi tsukino,bukanlah tipe pelajar smp teladan,ia selalu pergi terlambat ke sekolah dan selalu mendapat nilai jelek di setiap ulangan

"Kau tidak perlu bilang begitu!" teriak usagi ke penulis

salah satu hal yang paling bias diingat darinya adalah rambutnya yang dikepang dua seperti kelinci,hal yang sesuai dengan namanya "usagi" yangmemang berarti kelinci

usagi tidak melihat jalan disekelilingnya dengan hati hati hingga dia tidak sadar didepannya ada siswa sma yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah

"kyaaa!"

"hey!"

"ma-maaf,aku terburu buru"ujar usage ke siswa sma itu,siswa sma itu memiliki rambut spiky hitam

"tidak tidak apa apa,aku juga tidak lihat jalan kok"jawab pemuda itu

"Ah,tidak aku terlambat,maaf aku buru buru!"usagi lalu lari lagi kearah sekolah

"gadis aneh",kata pemuda itu sambil terus melihat ke arah usagi pergi,lalu ia melihat ke langit kota

'aneh….'pikir nya

'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak hari ini?,perasaanku seakan akan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi lagi,rasanya sama seperti saat aku masih dikuasai oleh laba laba itu,tapi…..'

"mutsuki!",seorang gadis dengan sepeda datang menghampiri pemuda itu

"mutsuki,kenapa kau diam saja disitu?,kita harus cepat kesekolah ingat,ini tahun terakhir kita di smu lho!"

"oh,iya maaf nozomi,aku cuma berpikir sesuatu!"jawab mutsuki sambil berlari menghampirinya

'mungkin cuma perasaanku' pikir mutsuki

Sementara itu…..

Usagi masih berlari ke arah sekolah!

"Wuaah!,telat telat!"jerit usage

lalu di sisi jalan terdengar suara jeritan kucing,usage pun menghampiri tempat itu dan melihat seekor kucing hitam yang sedang diinjak oleh sekelompok anak kecil

"hey!,berhenti! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"teriak usagi

mendengar teriakan usage anak anak kecil itupun lari ketakutan,usage lalu mendekati kucing malang itu

"kucing malang,apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?,ng?"usage melihat ada selotip menempel di dahi kucing itu

"siapa yang menempelkan benda ini di dahimu?"kata usage sambil melepas selotip itu,ternyata dibalik selotip itu

"wah aneh,ada pitak bulan di dahimu!"

seketika kucing itu melompat ke atas mobil (mengejutkan usagi) dan berjalan di atas atap mobil kea rah usage ,ia lalu menatap usage tanpa berpaling sedikit pun

"ha a-apa?"kata usagi bingung lalu tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu

"astaga!,aku lupa aku terlambat!"jeritnya lagi

lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kucing itu dan lari ke arah sekolah sementara si kucing terus menatap kea rah dia pergi

sementara itu di sebuah gang di pinggir kota beberapa orang ditemukan pingsan,di tempat yang sama seseorang terlihat memeriksa kondisi mereka

Tachibana Sakuya,mantan peneliti top perusahaan B.O.A.R.D,juga mantan pemilik sabuk Garren

'aneh….,apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini?,tidak ada bekas luka,tetapi mereka pingsan seolah olah,energy mereka direnggut?'ia lalu memeriksa sekelilingnya namun tidak menemukan apapun

'Apakah ini perbuatan Undead?,tapi mustahil,semua undead telah di segel dua tahun lalu!'

ia lalu teringat,beberapa waktu lalu dekat sebuah toko perhiasan pernah terjadi hal seperti ini

'sepertinya aku harus ke tempat itu dulu'pikirnya sebelum pergi ke arah toko perhiasan tersebut

Juuban Game Center

"Selamat pagi motoki san!"kata seorang pria dengan kaos lengan panjang biru muda denggan ekspresi ceria

"Selamat pagi kazuma,wah kau datang pagi hari ini,bukannya shift mu nanti malam?"jawab motoki

"ah tidak apa apa aku cuma mau membantu saja,kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan"

Kazuma Kenzaki,mantan pemilik Sabuk Blade dan mantan personel B.O.A.R.D


	2. FateLion and Roses Prologue

Fate/Lion and Roses

Synopsis + Prolog

Saint Athena

Prajurit legendaris pelindung dewi athena,satu pukulan dari mereka dikatakan mampu membelah langit dan menghancurkan daratan.

88 prajurit legendaris ini menjaga keseimbangan bumi dan mencegah upaya perusakannya dari belakang layar.

Keberadaan mereka membuat Sanctuary menjadi organisasi terbesar ketiga yang tersembunyi di Bumi ini setelah Asosiasi Magus dan Pihak Gereja.

Saat keberadaan mereka diketahui,masing masing pihak berusaha menundukkannya atau berusaha membuat mereka masuk ke salah satu pihak,namun gagal.

Kesalahan paling fatal terjadi saat pihak gereja mengirim 100 orang pemburu mereka dan seorang burial agency – unit elit mereka untuk menginvasi Sanctuary,yang dianggap murtad karena memuja dewi athena dan berniat meratakan tempat itu dengan tanah.

Benar benar kesalahan fatal karena Cuma satu orang yang kembali selamat dari tempat itu.

Sejak kejadian itu baik asosiasi magus maupun gereja memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan Sanctuary.

Lalu,pada Holy Grail War ke 4 ini,sesuatu telah merubah jalan sejarah...

Musim dingin 10 tahun lalu...

"Eyaa"

Suara tangis bayi terdengar di kediaman Tohsaka,Aoi Senjyou berusaha menenangkan bayinya yang terus menangis,mengetahui kalau ia akan berpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Aoi berlinang air mata mengetahui ia sekali lagi akan berpisah dengan anaknya setelah sebelumnya Sakura diserahkan kepada keluarga Matou,namun ia tahu dirinya tidak mampu berbuat banyak.

Magic Crest dari keluarga magus hanya bisa melindungi seorang anak saja,sedangkan keluarga Tohsaka diberikan 3 orang anak dengan bakat yang luar biasa,Rin yang memiliki affinitas ke 5 elemen,Sakura memiliki kemampuan langka "imaginary number",dan Shinn memiliki affinitas tinggi terhadap api dan angin.

Tokiomi tidak bisa menutupi rasa sedihnya,bagaimanapun ia berusaha ini adalah jalan ia yakin Pria yang ada di depannya,orang yang juga merupakan adik iparnya mampu melatih Shinn dengan baik.'

"Latih dia dengan segala kemampuanmu,Fuujin" katanya kepada Pria itu

Sang pria,Fuujin Senjou pun menjawab

"Tenanglah,aku akan melatihnya menjadi magus yang hebat"

Fuujin lalu mengambil Shinn dari pelukan Aoi,dan menggendongnya.

"Shinn,mulai saat ini kau berada dibawah perlindunganku" kata Fuujin sambil melihat ke muka Shinn yang sedang menangis

Ia lalu berpamitan kepada mereka berdua dan berjanji akan membawa Shinn kemari ketika dia sudah besar.

Namun Fuujin bukan Cuma seorang magus,ia bahkan telah meninggalkan jalan hidup itu demi menjadi seorang Saint athena,ia adalah salah satu saint yang paling di segani di Sanctuary

Fuujin si Sagitarius...

Golden Saint dengan panah suci yang mampu menciptakan "keajaiban" dengan izin dari Athena,juga salah satu dari Golden Saint terkuat bersama dengan Gemini dan Virgo.

Dan alasan ia membawa Shinn selain untuk melindunginya,adalah karena Cosmos yang dimiliki Shinn meluap keluar bahkan saat dia masih bayi.

Sangat sayang melewatkan seseorang dengan bakat seperti ini,juga dengan affinitas angin dan api yang ia miliki Fuujin tahu siapa yang tepat untuk melatihnya:

Illias,Golden Saint Leo.

Beberapa bulan kemudian,Sanctuary mengutus Fuujin untuk kembali ke Fuyuki untuk menginvestigasi keanehan yang terjadi di kota itu,ia setuju dan menitipkan Shinn kepada teman temannya sampai ia kembali.

Namun apa yang ia temukan di tempat itu adalah mimpi buruk:

Kebakaran raksasa yang diawali dengan ledakan besar telah membumi hanguskan kota itu,ia pun bergegas menuju ke kediaman Tohsaka hanya untuk menemukan Aoi yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan Tokiomi yang telah tewas,ia lalu bergegas menuju ke kediaman Matou untuk melihata sakura,disana ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada keponakannya itu dan mengambilnya dari tangan Zouken setelah menembakkan panah suci nya kearah monster tua itu dan menghancurkan tubuh serta semua familiar ulat nya dalam ledakan cahaya dahsyat.

Ia lalu berniat membawa Rin bersama Sakura ke Sanctuary,namun Rin menolak karena ia memutuskan untuk mewarisi tugas ayahnya sebagai pelindung Tanah Fuyuki.

Walaupun dengan berat hati akhirnya ia hanya membawa Sakura ke Sanctuary,setibanya disana Sakura bertingkah aneh dan seperti kesakitan,Fuujin pun membawanya ke Pope Shion untuk memeriksanya,disana Pope Shion berhasil mengeluarkan ulat ulat dari dalam tubuh sakura beserta satu hal yang menarik:

Potongan diri Zouken yang tersembunyi di dalam jantung Sakura,ulat ulat itu lalu bergabung dengan potongan itu dan membentuk seonggok bagian tubuh zouken dan berusaha melarikan diri,sayangnya sebuah bunga mawar hitam menusuk bagian tubuh itu dan menghancurkannya tak bersisa,Bunga Neraka milik Pisces Saint Cattleya,satu satunya wanita dari 12 Gold saint,ia merasa muak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Zouken kepada gadis kecil itu dan memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu sebagai muridnya,kebetulan Imaginary number atau manipulasi mana juga adalah affinitas yang dimiliki Cattleya sebagai satu dari 3 magus yang ada diantara gold saint setelah Fuujin dan Illias.

10 tahun kemudian.

Para Gold Saint berkumpul di ruangan Pope di puncak Sanctuary,mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang tanda yang muncul di tangan kiri Pisces Saint.

Menurut data yang mereka dapat,tanda tersebut merupakan tanda peserta untuk Perang perebutan Holy Grail di kota Fuyuki,tempat yang sama dengan terjadinya kebakaran besar yang membunuh banyak manusia disana 10 tahun lalu.

Mereka pun memutuskan mengirim dua orang Saint yang kebetulan berasal dari kota itu:

Leo Shinn dan Pisces Sakura...

Yup,lama nggak update Fanfic ku ,maaf ya bagi pembaca "Gundam Seed : Pedang Exia"

Status fanfic ku yang itu masih "hiatus" alias istirahat sejenak,tapi tenang saja sekarang aku mengikuti versi Remaster dari gundam Seed jadi kemungkinan fanfic itu akan kuupdate...

Nah fanfic ku tentang Saint Seiya/Fate stay night ini sudah lama ada di pikiranku tapi karena nggak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis,kusimpan dulu saja di "rencana cerita".

Bab prolog ini hanya versi kasar lho,jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam "hukum" dimasing masing dunia atau kekurangan detail cerita,mungkin aku akan melanjutkannya setelah memainkan ulang VN fate/stay night.

Ok segitu dulu dariku :p


End file.
